Methyl 2-tetradecylglycidate (II) is a known compound which is disclosed in Mohrbacher et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,300, as itself having a pharmacologically useful hypoglycemic activity and also as being an intermediate used in making both 2-tetradecylglycidic acid and sodium 2-tetradecylglycidate dihydrate which also have pharmacologically useful hypoglycemic activities.
Thus, to make any of the aforesaid three compounds on a large scale, it is highly desirable to have a process capable of producing methyl 2-tetradecylglycidate in high yield.